Balancing Act
by LeadroftheEmoPenguins
Summary: So this is why I think Santana set the purple piano on fire. And the events that follow after. Also why I think that Santana and Brittany are so good for each other. Brittana. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! So this is my take on what should have happened after Santana and the Cheerios minus Brittany torched the purple piano with a little help from Quinn.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Glee.**

Santana POV

"Santana I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mr. Schue told me. What, this is so unfair. "But Mr. Schue Coach Sue made me do it!" I exclaimed. They of all people know how ruthless she can be. She doesn't care about anybody else's feelings. "Oh that is such bullcrap Santana. We all know that you enjoyed doing that to the piano! You're just such a bitch, and you enjoy tearing people down. We're just easy targets to you. You don't even like being here." Rachel yelled back. "Actually Man- Hands this is the best part of my day. I actually do like Glee Club." I told her. I didn't really want to tell them what was happening. "Then why did set fire to the piano? Huh come on Santana why'd you do it?" Rachel taunted me. I knew then I would have to tell them, "Because she threatened to out me. She has a video from the security video in here of me singing Songbird to Brittany. She threatened to put it on the school website if I didn't do what she told me to do. You know what screw this I'm done with this with all of you." I yelled then stormed out of the choir room. I went straight out to the courtyard and sank to the ground crying. Eventually I went home not wanting anybody to see me cry like this.

Rachel POV

"Because she threatened to out me. She has a video from the security video in here of me singing Songbird to Brittany. She threatened to put it on the school website if I didn't do what she told me to do. You know what screw this I'm done with this with all of you." Santana yelled at me before storming out of the room. We were all stunned into silence. Santana is a… lesbian? I would have never guessed that.

I looked back at Brittany and she looked on the verge of tears. "Brittany is that true?" Artie asked her wheeling over to her. She nodded her head. "So you have been cheating on me with her?" He asked incredulously. "Oh shut up Artie, she sang it before Prom after you called me stupid." She told him in a tone that could match Santana's. We were all once again shocked. "Maybe we shouldn't be together anymore Brittany." Artie told her sadly. She shrugged and ran out of the room yelling for Santana. We were all confused.

"What the Hell just happened?" Finn asked. We all shrugged and Mr. Schue just shook his head at us. "Don't you guys see? We pushed those two girls too hard. We forced Santana to tell us what was wrong when she obviously didn't want to, and I'll admit that it's my fault too. Then we pushed Brittany even though it was written on her face that she didn't want to tell us. Don't you realize that there is a reason that those two are friends? A reason that they fell in love? Brittany has a bitchy side that doesn't really show and Santana has a soft side that nobody, but Brittany has ever seen. Santana's a bitch so that Brittany doesn't have to be, and Brittany is kind and nice so that Santana doesn't have to. They're each other's balance. And we all upset that balance." He told us and we were all shocked. We had never really understood why they were friends, but this was the only explanation that actually seemed to fit into their messed up friendship. "Damn straight" was heard from the doorway. We turned and saw Santana leaning on the doorframe with her signature evil smirk in place and Brittany standing right beside her. "And now that the balance has been restored, you ever cross me like that again and you will seriously regret it." She threatened me. Brittany put a hand on her shoulder, "oh come on San, you know as well as I do that even though she pisses you off you care about Rachel, and everybody else in Glee club." Brittany told her. "Yeah whatever you say Brittany. And Rachel no matter what Britt says you know in your heart that what I just said is no idle threat." She told me in a chilling voice. I shivered and she smirked and turned to Brittany. The two kissed quickly and sat down in their chairs.

Santana and Brittany came out not too long after their admission to the Glee Club, and Santana had posted the video of her singing to Brittany on the schools website herself. And they continue to balance each other out.

**A/N: Yay! Another Brittana one-shot. Please review, and I hope to be able to update my other stories some time in the near future.**


	2. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

LeadroftheEmoPenguins


End file.
